Recuerdo de Navidades Pasadas
by MischievousMarauder2u
Summary: Hermione ama a su esposo, pero ama mucho más a ese rubio platinado que tanto odió años atrás. ¿será capaz de decidir con quien quedarse?. Fic dedicado a Hermi-SsS, ¡Feliz Navidad!


_**Disclaimer:**__** no me pertenece nada de lo que leerán a continuación, a excepción de los hechos narrados.**_

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí esta uno de mis fics navideños dedicados a mis amigas, este en particular, fue a pedido de Stefy, Hermi-SsS. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

**Recuerdo de Navidades Pasadas.**

Un 24 de diciembre, una joven castaña se preparaba para celebrar Navidad con la familia de su esposo, Ronald Weasley. Era la primera que compartían como marido y mujer, y ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Su nombre era Hermione Granger.

Faltaban solo un par de horas para que se reunieran todos en "La Madriguera", y ella estaba seleccionando un par de prendas de su guardarropa para usar esa noche. El embarazo provocaba que se cansara más rápido que lo normal, por lo que se recostó en la cama doble que compartía con Ron.

Acostada como estaba, su mente se perdió en un recuerdo. Uno que aún ahora, luego de dos largos años, le preocupaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione se despertó, temprano como siempre, deseando que llegara la noche, para poder celebrar la Navidad con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Harry. Esos eran sus planes hasta el momento, pero no contaba con que la llamaran del hospital en el que trabajaba en ese momento, para pedirle que trabajara también ese día. A cambio le ofrecían el doble de su sueldo habitual y, como realmente necesitaba el dinero, terminó aceptando, aun con la desaprobación de sus amigos.

Se vistió con su traje de enfermera y salió hacia el trabajo. Verificó los pacientes que le habían asignado, y fue a la habitación del primero.

En la camilla de la ventana se encontraba, ni más ni menos, que Draco Malfoy, el estudiante al que más había llegado a odiar durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

- Buenos días, Granger.- saludó ¡¿EDUCADAMENTE?!

- Malfoy.- dijo fríamente ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Granger? ¿No estas feliz de que te paguen el doble, solo porque YO así lo pedí?- preguntó.

- Ya veo, ¿no te alcanzó con molestarme cada día durante todos los años que compartimos en Hogwarts?-.

- No, en realidad, en cuanto me enteré de que trabajabas aquí tuve la necesidad de volver a verte. Yo… no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de una sangre sucia como tu.- comentó seriamente.

- Malfoy…- dijo boquiabierta.

- Demonios Granger, deja de llamarme así, tengo un nombre.-.

- De acuerdo "DRACO", ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó la joven, impaciente.

- No me hagan repetirlo…-.

- No me refiero a eso. Estás en el hospital por algo, ¿no?- dijo cortante su enfermera.

- Ah, es mi brazo, creo que me lo rompí.- respondió Malfoy. Hermione se acercó a revisarlo, pero en cuanto ella tomo su brazo, él la jaló para que ella terminara acostada sobre él.

- ¡MALFOY!-replicó ella nerviosa. Quizá también le gustaba ese rubio platinado. Él la beso.

- Tranquilízate Granger, diviértete un poco.-.

- Tengo novio ¿sabes?- le avisó, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por Draco era incluso más fuerte que lo que sentía por Ron.

- Si – respondió él, y ambos empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hermione derramó una lágrima. _Soy una persona horrible. _Pensó. ¿Cómo podría seguir pensando en Malfoy? Ahora estaba casada, y amaba a Ron, no podía traicionarlo.

Salió corriendo de su casa, ignorando las preguntas de su preocupado esposo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, resbalando un para de veces por culpa de la nieve que cubría la acera, y lamentando no haberse abrigado un poco más antes de salir.

Se detuvo en un parque solitario y se sentó en uno de los bancos, secándolo un poco con su pañuelo.

- Granger. Justo estaba pensando en ti. –la interrumpió de sus pensamientos una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

- Malfoy. Estoy casada con Ron, y realmente lo amo, no lo traicionaré- gritó desesperada, pero decidida Hermione.

- Sabes que no lo amarás tanto como a mí.- dijo él con tono burlón.

- Quizá, pero ahora es tarde, le elegí a él, y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo. Adiós Malfoy.- contestó ella retirándose y dejando, destrozado y con el ego por el suelo, a Draco.

Ahora ya estaba tranquila, y aunque un poco triste, lista para pasar una divertida Navidad con su nueva familia.


End file.
